Chun-Li vs. Naoto
Chun-Li of Street Fighter (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Naoto Kurogane of Blazeblue (nominated by John1Thousand)! It is the Second Round of the Destroyer Tournament! Introduction A bright and sunny day was in full swing as Chun-Li walked near the forest, where the fall turned into a calming stream. As she was walking she was thinking about the night before as she encountered the swinging man of the future. She had a hard time figuring everything out. Chun-Li: I don’t understand why this is happening or where I am. The street fighter then saw a young man and tried to get his attention. This was unsuccessful. As she got closer, she noticed that there was blood everywhere as Chun-Li got closer to the river. Chun-Li: Hello? Naoto was washing his wounds from the night before. He then slowly turned around to see Chun-Li. Naoto: Can I help you? Chun-Li: Yes I need directions. Do you know where the end of the stream leads to? Naoto: I don’t, but maybe we can team up to find out. Chun-Li: I prefer going alone. Naoto: Not a smart move. Naoto Kurogame formed a battle axe with his blood and tried to cleave the street fighter. The attack was avoided as Chun-Li backflips to safety. TIME FOR FIRE AND FURY!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Suit up) 60 Chun-Li then bounced up and ran towards Naoto. He swung his blood axe at the street fighter. Chun-Li ducked as she then kicked Noato in the stomach. This caused the axe to disappear and send Naoto backwards as Chun-Li follows. 56 Chun-Li then catches up to Naoto as she kicks him into the air and jumps after him. This was then followed by multiple kicks to the head as he is then slammed into a tree causing it to shatter on impact. Chun-Li lands towards the crash and is met by Naoto who turned his hand into a claw. 50 Naoto then slashes Chun-Li multiple time sending her a few times to a boulder nearby. She then brushed herself off as the street fighter continued her attack. She was soon within striking distance. However, when she was going to kick him, Naoto succer punched her that the force pushed her back. Naoto: How do you like that? Chun-Li: Please, I have faced worse. Naoto: Well, try this for size! 40 Naoto then created a giant head of the black beast that sends the street fighter forward. He then followed this by then creating a blood sword and slashing it at Chun-Li. This caused her to fall backwards as she moans in pain. Naoto then walks towards her and starts to taunt her. Naoto: Is that it? I hope that wasn’t it. Naoto then gets closer to her and was about to pick her up when he was then sweeped off of his feet. Naoto fell on his face as it gave Chun-Li time to get up. 30 As soon as Naoto got up, he was kicked in the head by Chun-Li. Naoto was then picked up by his shirt and tossed by Chun-Li. She then shot out multiple projectiles at the Bloodedge. Naoto then created a blood bow and arrow and started sending arrows at the projectiles. This did next to nothing as the projectiles destroyed the arrows and hit Naoto. 22 With a blinding flash of light, Naoto extends into Overdrive mode. With this new momentum, he launches a barrage of punches on Chun-Li. Naoto then created a sword which overpower Chun-Li. Jumping into the air, Naoto leaped and hit Chun-Li at Bishamon repeatedly. With a final bounce he head towards Chun-Li as he created a blood scythe, ready to strike. Naoto: Say good night! 9 Chun-Li: Not yet As Naoto tried to strike her, she was shown in slow motion her dodging the attack by a little. This left Naoto opened and was proceeded to be kicked in the gut and sent into the air. She then kicked him repeatedly in a matter of seconds. 2 Chun-Li then got above Naoto and had her foot glow a blue color. With a flick of her leg sent the bloodedge to the ground below creating a cloud of smoke in the area. K.O. When the smoked cleared it shows Chun-Li stretching her legs out and jumping in the air in celebration. ???: Congratulations, street fighter! You have survived two tests, but you have faced nothing yet! Chun-Li: Who are you? ???: What fun would that be. You need to reach the top to find out. Before Chun-Li could answer, the voice was gone, but noticed that the sky was turning a bright red. Chun-Li: Is that fire in the distance? Result This melee’s winner is Chun-Li!!!! (Cues Street Fighter 5: Chun Li's Theme) Winning Combatant: Chun-Li: 14 Naoto: 3 Winning Method: K.O.: 14 Death: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Chun-Li's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's